


If you would be so kind

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come play (kinda), Dirty Talk, Frotting, Grinding, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Akiteru try to watch a movie together and they don't necessarily get to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you would be so kind

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a gif on twit that kinda fucked me up because it reminded me of Tsukki grinding and then I instantly thought of frotting which led to Akiteru...because Akiteru and Kei just go together alright. I was also encouraged by the peeps on twit so...here it is

“Niichan, I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“I’m aware of that Kei, how are you liking it?”

“I’d probably have a better answer to give if you weren’t lying all over me.”

Akiteru grinned sneakily and shrugged. He and Kei had been sitting on the couch trying to watch some highly uninteresting movie (Kei was never really good at picking the exciting ones) and Akiteru had gotten bored. So basically, that led to him stretching himself out all over Kei’s legs and stomach, resting his chin on Kei’s chest. Every so often, he’d reach down and pinch Kei’s side, or tickles his armpits, snickering when Kei would yelp and purse his lips, silently telling Akiteru to knock it off.

“Move over…”

“But Keeeei, I’m so comfortable. I don’t think I can even muster up the strength.” He lifted his upper body up onto one arm to flop the other over his forehead in an act of helplessness…though it was thwarted when he purposely dropped back down, knocking the air from Kei.

He laughed at the annoyed look Kei flashed him, but his eyes couldn’t help but to widen when the look suddenly turned mischievous.

“Well then Niichan, I’m comfortable if you are.”

Akiteru’s lips parted in barely concealed wariness at Kei’s tone and was about to untangle himself from the other because, let’s face it, a playful Kei is a dangerous Kei and he knew exactly what kind of things that mind could come up with.

As soon as he made the decision it seemed, Kei was sliding down under Akiteru’s weight and his legs were tangling themselves between Akiteru’s.

Now that they were at the same height, Akiteru was directly over Kei, noticing his thick lashes that honey colored eyes were staring at him from under. His breath hitched and noticed the teasing pout on Kei’s lips.

“What? Not so comfortable anymore Niichan?”

Akiteru swallowed and felt one of Kei’s long legs curl around his waist and pull him in closer, the other inching up further between his own legs.

He planted his hands on either side of Kei’s head, pushing himself up, lips pressed together tightly at the strain this position was putting on his thoughts.

All of his senses were filled with the essence of Kei, except one that he longed for right about now.

He wanted to taste him, and the urge to lean down and nuzzle Kei’s neck, mapping the skin with dark bruises that would contrast beautifully with his fair skin, was strong enough to make Akiteru’s whole body shudder.

“Hmm, no, if anything, I’m a bit too comfortable.”

Kei seemed taken back at the tone and the heated look on Akiteru’s face made him almost as wary as Akiteru had been of him.

Akiteru was one to easily get embarrassed when Kei finally started ‘playing back’, but it was rare that Akiteru indulged Kei _and_ himself fully.

Kei honestly didn’t know how to respond, aware he was being baited, and vaguely remembered this is exactly what he’d been doing to Akiteru.

“Huh, wonder why that is-“

The taunt was choked down as Akiteru’s hips wriggled on top of his, his whole body going stiff at the feeling the semi hardness Akiteru was sporting.

“Niichan-“

“Sorry Kei, just trying to find a good position here~”

Kei’s hands clenched at Akiteru’s sides, the cloth of his shirt getting caught with his fingertips and nails as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

His eyes met Akiteru’s and they narrowed as he saw the other’s supposedly innocent façade.

Kei exhaled shakily, still having no words for the look that Akiteru was giving him. It was burning him up from the inside out, and he could feel the heat in his face and the tips of his ears from it. Akiteru’s eyes were boring into his, not for a second averting his gaze, and Kei was afraid to do the same, having the fear that the spell would be broken and this side of Akiteru would be lost to him once again.

He felt a sort of lightheadedness rushing through him as he breathed out “Niichan…” and suddenly Akiteru’s mouth was on his throat, a low growl in the back of his throat that Kei could have mistaken for anything else, except he couldn’t because he knew.

His hands tightened in Akiteru’s shirt as wet kisses were rained down on his skin, his throat jumping with every press of Akiteru’s soft lips.

He shifted and was reminded of their positions when their hips brushed lightly, but definitely noticeable.

Kei could only bite his lip to stifle the yelp that wanted to jump from his mouth when Akiteru sighed against his wet skin, and then rolled his clothed hips down.

“Ah, Kei…” That breathless whisper of his name made Kei jerk slightly, hoping to hear more, feel more of what Akiteru had.

Pushing his hips upward, Kei gasped relishing in the friction, and couldn’t stop himself when he felt a hand move underneath his body and palm his ass, wasting no time in pushing his hips up.

“Niichan..Niichan…”

Soft whines left his slightly chapped lips and his hips moved restlessly against Akiteru’s, his hands scrambling to find something stable, and the only thing there seemed to be was Akiteru, opening up this dam of arousal and also managing to keep him grounded.

Akiteru huffed and suddenly lifted up, making Kei open his mouth to protest but it died in his throat as his eyes caught Akiteru’s hands scrambling at the front of his pants. It didn’t take much encouragement for Kei to also reach down and unbutton his shorts, shoving them down and ignoring the slight burn it left on his thighs. His hands immediately latched back onto Akiteru, whispering pleas and moans that went straight to Akiteru’s cock, causing him to let out a strangled moan and push his own pants down before lying back on Kei.

A moan escaped from the both as their leaking erections brushed. Akiteru’s hand trailed down Kei’s waist before he reached over and grasped Kei’s cock, cooing at the whine of longing that ripped from his throat.

“Look at you Kei…you’re dripping so much for me already.” Kei’s only answer was a moan and to thrust helplessly into Akiteru’s loose grip, not understanding how the other could even form words at this point when he was such a wreck.

Shifting to the side, Akiteru tightened his grip and twisted his wrist, just like he knew it would drive Kei crazy.

His thumb pressed over the slit, watching in awe as more precome dripped from the tip and Kei’s hips quivered in barely restrained pleasure.

“Please, please Niichan, plea-“

Akiteru let out a guttural moan at the husky whispers spilling from Kei’s mouth and rolled back onto Kei, looping his arms under his shoulders blades to curl around them and pull him close to his chest.

He pressed his face into Kei’s neck, pressing kisses there before his hips started to roll roughly onto Kei’s, enraptured in the moans that poured from Kei’s throat and didn’t seem to stop, even as there was a bit of saliva standing at the corner of his mouth, which Akiteru just leaned forward and licked it, then into Kei’s mouth, swallowing down the noises.

Hands scrambled at his shoulders, scratching the skin and probably leaving pale pink trails from nails, but he didn’t care, not when he had Kei’s body beneath his own, jerking and thrusting up to meet his crazed rutting. They weren’t even actually kissing, just pressing their mouths together, and feeding the other their yelps and moans of pleasure that were surely driving them crazy.

Akiteru separated their lips, panting above Kei, nuzzling his cheek.

“Kei..come on Kei, you’re so wet. You’re making such a mess, ah.”

Kei’s moans grew louder at the filthy things that his brother seemed to be so good at spewing into his sensitive ear and scrambled for purchase as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release.

Akiteru’s murmurs had him hurtling toward the edge and the thing that pushed him over was a simple,

“So pretty Kei, you’re so pretty when you come.”

And Kei was finished, gasping and straining against Akiteru’s body, he came, leaving white streaks on both his and Akiteru’s body.

He let out a shuddering breath and caught his breath as he reached down to get Akiteru there too. Akiteru moaned lowly and pushed his hand away, instead untangling himself from Kei and moving up on his knees and then up Kei’s body until his hips were directly in front of Kei’s face.

His hand gripped his cock and he his finger rubbed at the head, spreading around the precome dripping copiously. It only took a couple of twists from his wrist with him already being so close, and then he was coming, a breathless gasp escaping his mouth as he watching it land on Kei’s upper chest and neck, some even making a spot on his chin.

He let out a sigh and tilted back to plop on the couch in between Kei’s long legs, still watching the rise and fall of his chest.

Akiteru licked his lips and moved back over to look at Kei’s face, seeing the other’s eyes closed behind his glasses.

“Do you want me to carry you to the shower?”

Kei’s eyes snapped open at the sweet request and looked down at the image of come onto his skin. He really should accept the offer.

He nodded and his eyes widened as he was suddenly swooped up in Akiteru’s arms, blushing slightly at the look of adoration and awe that was evident in his eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that…”

“Sorry Kei, you’re just really cute.”

“Not really, I’m covered in your come.”

Akiteru sputtered and pushed the door open to the bathroom, sporting his own blush.

“Stop it Kei, that’s not cute at all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
